Eye Motion Program: Measurements are made of horizontal eye motion in human subjects, using infrared pickup devices. Velocity and acceleration parameters are derived, and timing information is obtained by cross-correlation techniques. The relative delays between the velocity waveforms for left and right gaze of each eye are determined, giving the parameters termed "differential delays". Arrays of data for velocity, acceleration and timing information have been determined with normal subjects, and provide a base for multiple statistical comparisons with values obtained from subjects with oculomotor problems. Electroretinogram/Visual Evoked Response Program: Application of cross-correlation techniques to ERG and VER detection problems has resulted in the development of the "random flash cross-correlation" procedure. This is a new and general approach to the problem of detecting and measuring small signals in noise, and has the unusual feature that the stimulus interflash intervals are variable on a random basis. Many interflash intervals are short compared with the signal duration, with equivalent flash rates up to 50 Hz. For cone ERGs this procedure results in more reliable time and amplitude measurements, with the frequency of stimulation an important parameter. The VERs produced by this technique have some significant differences compared with the average waveform VERs usually obtained. Fourier transforms of the random flash output signals yield phase information which often is very similar to the data obtained by the synchronous detector procedure, and which provides a different method of defining signal delay times.